All teamed up
by baltojenna4ever
Summary: Ever want to know how Jo first met Bill, and Became friends with her team? Want to know how Jo and Bill hate Jonas, and Why Jonas hates Bill and starts his own team and Sponsors? This story has all of the Answers. (Set years before the movie) Rated T for Mild Language.
1. First day of collage

**A/N: I do not own Twister or it's Characters. I'm just borrowing them. ;p I'm not the best at writing yet, so don't be surprised if some of the Characters get a little OOC. - Rachel - Lioness (BaltoJenna4ever) I also did not have Jo meet all of them when she was in Collage. Some catch on to her team later on. (Later in the story.) I've added one fan character though. He is Jona's brother, and his name is Jessie.**

**(Jo's POV.)**

I'm Jo Greene, 20 years old. Today I would be starting my first day of collage. I'm going to study at the University of Oklahoma state. I walked up the steps to the University. I would one day be a storm chaser, and make my father who died years ago proud. I took my seat in meteorology class, behind a guy wearing his hat backwards, in the back of the class. ''Ok class. Time for everyone to find a partner or partners to team up with. You guys shall be study buddies for the year.'' My teacher told everyone. I didn't care who I was paired up with. Just as long as I would be the leader, The boss. The guy who sat in front of me made his way from the front of the room. ''Hey, uh... do you want to be partners?'' He asked me. I nodded to him sure.

''I'm Allen Sanders.'' He introduced, shaking my hand.''I'm Jo Greene.'' A couple of other men and a women with short hair came up to me. They were Rabbit, Dusty, Beltzer, Haynes, Joey, Jonas and Jessie, and a Cute guy named Bill. We worked on what our teacher assigned us, and soon as we know it, there was only 10 minutes till class was over. We all just started Chatting. I thought about how Jonas kept on looking at me... Like he liked me or something. I looked to my right and saw Bill doodling something.''What are you doing there?'' I asked him. His Grey- Blue eyes looked up at me. ''I'm working on plans that I have for the Future. It's this Machine called Dorthy.''He told me.''It looks great. I commented. It seems like an awesome idea.'' But 10 minutes passed quick, and the Bell rang, and everyone left the class room.


	2. Jo's New friends

**A/N: Sorry guys if the last chapter was kinda short. :p This one will be longer, I promise. ~ Rachel-Lioness (BaltoJenna4ever)**

**(Jo's point of view, Continued.)**

I got up the next morning excited to go back and learn all about Tornadoes and chat with my new friends that I've met yesterday. I walked in the classroom, and sat behind Sanders, and he said Hi to me. I said Hi back, and then our teacher taught us all about Wind shear and Directions that Tornadoes take. We watched a couple of documentaries about Tornadoes, then we had to take notes, and when we were done, she assigned us a quiz, and allowed us to hang out with our groups, because she thought that we were adult enough to be Mature about not cheating. I sat next to Bill, like I had done yesterday. Jonas sat on the other side of me, Which I didn't mind, I mean, I have just met them all.

We all started to chat while doing our quiz. Bill got my attention. ''Hey, uh... About yesterday, sorry I didn't get to thank you about what you said about Dorthy.'' I turned to him, and I blushed a little bit. ''Oh, It's fine. No problem.'' Dusty started talking and I heard what he was saying.'' One day, I would be full of Adrenaline if we ever saw and got data from a monster F5 tornado.'' Beltzer chimed in, ''Yeah that would be one hell of a day.'' Jonas added, ''Has anyone here ever seen a Monster of an F5?'' Everyone nodded no, but I put my head down. ''I have seen one. I was 5 or 6 years old, and my father tried to protect me and my mom, and my dog Toby. The winds got too strong that he couldn't hold it any longer, and then well... He died.'' Everyone around me said that they were terribly sorry, and Both Bill and Jonas put there arm on my shoulder. Bill was first, and Jonas kinda put his arm back by his sides.

I felt better, and I decided to continue talking to my new friends. ''Wow! You are really good at Mapping things.'' I heard Sanders say to Rabbit.''Thank you. I've been studying Tracking and mapping things since I was little.'' Rabbit replied. The teacher came by and she took up our Quizzes, and we walked out the door into the Hallway. I walked ahead of my friends, but I close enough to hear what they were saying. I heard Haynes and Joey talk, ''That was an awesome class today, Huh Joey?'' Joey looked at her. ''Yes, It was amazing. I can't wait until our teacher lets us go on our first chase, and Allow us to start our lab.'' Bill caught up with me as we approached the Lunch room. ''Hey, Jo. Would you like to sit with us today?'' I looked at Bill and I smiled as I saw everyone sit at the Table on the other side of the room. ''Sure. We can discuss all about weather there.''

I walked with Bill over to the table and sat down.


	3. Getting there

**A/N: Man I'm I the Cheesiest/Corniest writer ever? (Sarcasm) Sorry if in my Last chapter that they seemed a little bit OOC... And for those of you wondering when Jessie is going to come in, that will be soon. ~Rachel-Lioness (BaltoJenna4ever)**

**(Jo's POV )** (Still)

Bill sat down next to me, and we started to chat all about Tornadoes. '' I wonder what it looks like inside a twister...'' Jessie told everyone. Everyone including me looked at him crazy, then Jonas rolled his eyes and told everyone,''Don't listen to my brother, he's Insane. Everyone knows you wouldn't survive being in the inside of a tornado.'' Jessie nudged his brother in the shoulder and replied, ''Yes, I know that. I was just saying it would be neat, that is all! I'm not an Idiot like you think I am. Jeez! You act like a Know it all all the Damn time. You need to learn to take a joke, brother.'' Beltzer chimed in and Tried to change the subject. ''So, what was everyone's favorite thing that they learned in class today?''

Haynes Replied,''I know that it sounds boring to me, but I really loved today's class. I thought the Weather Balloons and the Doppler radar were pretty amazing.'' Bill started to talk to me in a Separate discussion. ''So uh... I thought maybe I'd tell you more about Dorthy.'' Bill told me.''Sure. I'd love to.'' He started to tell me about how he planned on getting Dorthy to fly into a tornado and if a Success, He could gather Data that would give people up to 15 minutes to get to safety. ''That is an awesome idea Bill.'' I smiled.''Just one thing, what are you going to put in it to make her fly?''

Bill took out his Notebook and he Handed it to me. '' See these Censors? These are light enough for the Twister to carry, plus they have the Ability to send Back waves of the speed of the Tornado, and the structure of it as well.'' The bell rang for lunch, and I said goodbye to all of my friends and we went to our class. We didn't see each other for the rest of the day, except in Meteorology class and at lunch. If I saw one of my friends in the Hallway, I would say Hi, to them of coarse. The rest of my Day went smooth, and I drove home... Hoping the next day of Collage would be the same as it was today.

I was hoping that one day we would all make an awesome team hunting tornadoes... We just had to pass our Classes with A+'s. Weeks passed, and me and my friends friendship grew. We had funnier and more Serious discussions, and our teacher was so proud of how we were all doing, that she decided that here in a couple of weeks that she'd let us go on a test chase on our own. (Of coarse at a distance not as far as we'd like, but if we kept on doing great on chases, then She'd let us start our own lab, and we'd Graduate early.) As soon as I knew it, The days passed, and the day was finally here.

Our first Tornado chase...


	4. First tornado chase as a team

**A/N: I also Dedicated this Story to my sister blackieDAbest on Deviantart. Again, sorry if the Characters seem a little bit OOC. It's my first Twister fanfic, Ok? ~Rachel-Lioness (BaltoJenna4ever)**

**(Jo's POV)**

We were packing up our Van with all the Equipment our teacher said for us to have, and she said that she would Monitor us from the classroom. I got in the drivers seat, and Bill sat in the seat next to me, while everyone else had got in the back of the Van. We drove off into the Oklahoma highway and watched the forming storm to the Northeast of us. The sky turned an Erie Green color, and we started to get Pelted by Hail. ''Rabbit, what road should we take?'' I asked him. He grabbed his Map book. ''Uh... You want to turn a right on Greenwood road, then Continue to go north.'' He told me. Bill looked up at the sky, then he sensed something, I could tell. I looked at him.''Bill, What's wrong?'' I asked him.

''This is not the Right way. We need to back up.'' He told me. ''Why do we need to do that? We have Rabbit to Navigate us.'' Bill looked at me,''Yes, we do, but Jo, I think the Tornado will touch down way to close to us, if you stay on this road.'' I looked up at the sky, and saw the Funnel cloud, I knew Bill was right, so I slammed on the brakes, and started to turn around. ''Wait... What are we doing Jo?'' Jessie asked me. ''Turning around. Rabbit, find us another route we can take to the Tornado.'' I told them. ''Right. We should take Ferngreen Drive, and Continue East.'' Rabbit announced to me. I turned down the road, and the Tornado touched down, and was it huge! Not F4 or F5 Huge, but it was a large rope tornado.

I stopped, and got out of the Van. ''Guys, grab the Equipment, we need to Take Footage and Photos of the Tornado!'' I shouted to them. The Back doors of the Van opened and everyone got out and grabbed Equipment. ''Beltzer, You and Haynes keep an eye on the Storm. Bill, you Take Video of the Tornado, and I'll help, Rabbit and sanders can help Dusty and Joey keep the Cameras from getting wet. Jonas and Jessie can both Take shots of the tornado.'' I commanded. ''You got it boss!'' They Shouted. I grabbed the Camera, and I started taking video of the Twister Destroying things in the field. Jonas and Jessie were taking Snapshots of the Torando. Then I heard Beltzer and Haynes yell, '' We need to get in the Van! Jo, it's starting to turn. Everyone hurried and threw stuff in the back of the van, and everyone climbed in. I drove away, as fast as I could, and before I knew it, The tornado dissipated behind us.

I got on the Highway, and we started going back on our way back to the collage. '' Did you see the size of that monster?'' I heard Sanders laugh. ''Yeah! That thing was huge!'' Rabbit replied.'' It got my Adrenaline rushing!'' Dusty shouted. Me and Bill Smiled. He turned to me, ''We got some great footage today on that monster didn't we Jo?'' He asked me. ''Yeah we did. We all did a awesome job today on our first chase. I'm sure our teacher will be proud of us. Thanks Bill for your help today. We all could of got killed if it weren't for you.'' I told him. We pulled into the collage, and our teacher greeted us, and we Gathered around in a circle around her. ''You guys are back! That was some awesome Skill work you guys. Can't wait to see what you guys got.'' She told us. Our teacher loved the Data, and in the weeks following, she let us go on more Chases. Before we knew it, She Graduated us, and we were going to start our own lab.

I was happy, then Things would start to make a turn for the worse...


	5. Happiness Regained

**A/N: Yes, I'm starting to take things to the next level. :) I'm doing my best in not making the Characters OOC. Sorry if this Chapter is kinda short. I think Writers block is heading my way.~Rachel-Lioness (BaltoJenna4ever)**

**(Jo's POV)**

We finally were able to go to the Lab. Everyone else was happy about it too. In the months that followed, Me and Bill started to date each other. Everyone on the team seemed happy about it, but I felt like I could of been wrong. We had just finished up our day in the lab, and I was starving, and I wanted to visit my aunt Meg. ''Hey, Bill. Come over here.'' I told him. ''What is it Jo?'' He asked me. ''I was wondering if you would want to eat dinner with me and meet my Aunt Meg. We can bring everyone else along. What do you say?'' Bill hugged me. ''That sounds like a wonderful Idea. I'll gather them around.'' Everyone started to leave the room, but I saw that Jonas and Jessie had not left the room.

''Hey, Jonas, Are you coming?'' I asked him. He looked at me, and he also payed attention to the Data that we collected. ''Sorry, Jo. I'm not all that Hungry. I'll just stay here.'' I nodded, then I turned to Jessie, ''Are you staying too?'' He looked at me. ''No. I'm coming. Hold on.'' He finished up whatever he was doing, and he walked out the Door. I followed him out the door, and Left Jonas to finish up his work. We arrived at Aunt Meg's and she was happy with all of the new people that I have brought to try her cooking. '' Are these your new friends that you were telling me about?'' She asked me. I turned to my friends and smiled. ''Yep. They are part of my Team at work. One of them didn't want to come for some reason.

'' We all went inside, and we were telling stories, and Laughing about things. I got up with Bill and went into the Kitchen, '' Aunt Meg, this is my Boyfriend Bill. I thought you might want to meet him.'' I introduced. Aunt Meg shook Bill's hand. ''Nice to meet you. You must be the person that Jo kept on talking about on the Phone.'' Bill Smiled. ''It's a pleasure to meet you, Meg.'' We all watched TV, and They all headed home. Me and Bill decided to see a movie together. We had a great time together, and he Dropped me off at my house. We said our goodbyes, then he left. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I finally felt that being with Bill and my friends, that I've found Happiness in my life once again. I felt complete.


	6. Jona's Confession to Jo

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is a little strange and Long... But It is what I think happened before the movie. :p Yes, I believe that Jonas had a crush on Jo. I also think that maybe another reason to why he hates Bill so much, Other then always being Second place. I'm hoping that the next chapter is a little bit better then this one. If you don't like the events that I portray in this story, then go back. I have my own theories. ~ Rachel-Lioness (BaltoJenna4ever)**

**(Jona's POV)**

When Jo and everyone left, I turned back to what I was working on. I felt something deep inside me change. I grew a bitterness in my heart. I thought about everyone on my team as friends, even Bill... But I felt that kinda drift away. I knew from the Get - go that I had a crush on Jo, but I never got to tell her how I felt about her. It was to late now, Jo was Bill's. Even in the past months I never got to tell her, even when we were back in collage. It just seemed that she always payed more attention to Bill then everyone else on her team, and I would always be second place to Bill. Then there was my other love in my life... Tornadoes and being a meteorologist. I've been trying very hard lately on my work, and no one notices... Jo has been to focused on Bill lately, or I would always be second place to Bill and his ideas.

I went back to studying the data that we got on today's chase, maybe if stayed after and did some awesome work, I could of got Jo's attention finally, and maybe got noticed by everyone else in the lab. I didn't really want to go eat dinner with everyone. I was hungry and did lie to Jo, I did want to meet her Aunt Meg she always talked about, and I did want to be near Jo, but I just didn't want to be anywhere near Bill at that moment. I started to think of Bill as my enemy and not my friend, I also thought to myself that if this will keep up, then I'll be a whole different Jonas. I might even make my own team and get me some sponsors. I really hope that Jo notices my hard work on the data... as well as everyone else in the lab. I want to beat Bill for once at something and be Number 1. First place. I worked at the lab for hours, then fell asleep on the chair, waiting for people to. return to work, I dozed off and had Dreams about things that happened in the past months of getting the lab.

"Great work Bill!" You shot some great video of the tornado." I heard Jo say to Bill, giving Him a pat on the back. I tapped Jo's shoulder. "I brought you the camera so you can see the photos of the tornado that I took pictures of."I told Jo shyly, handing her the camera. "These are great, Jonas, thank you, but Bill has already got videos and photos of tornadoes. You're a little bit behind." She told me back, handing me back the Camera. "The first place reward for best Meteorologist in the state of Oklahoma is none other then Bill Harding." "Second place award goes to Jonas Miller." They announced. I was grateful, so I accepted the prize. I walked to sit down and saw Bill and Jo kiss, and everyone cheer for Bill. I got no support about my runner up, not even from Jo. I woke up from my slumber from my alarm clock in my watch... It was 7:30, and Jo and everyone else wouldn't be here until 8:10. I walked out the door, and drove to get coffee. I came back just in time, and Jo came to the lab first.

I was just finished processing the data from yesterday, I had got up and gave Jo the extra coffee I had gotten. "Here, uh... Thought you might want this." I said smiling. Jo looked at me, but she took the coffee from my hand. "Thank you Jonas. That was um... Very nice of you." I looked at her shyly. " Jo, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment. There is something I've been meaning to get off my chest for awhile now." She hesitated, but she sat down beside me. "What is it, Jonas?" She asked. "Look, I know we are friends and all, but There is something that I've been meaning to say for awhile now... I kinda uh... I kinda Like you more then a friend." I confessed. Before Jo could say anything, I placed a kiss on her cheek.

I didn't want to be strange like that, but I had to have her know, and I thought that way was best. I knew that she was with Bill, but I just thought that she should know. She sat there in shock. ''I... It's great that you like me more then a friend, Jonas, but I really am in Love with Bill. We are happy Together. I like you too, but only as a friend. We can still be friends if you are fine with that. Thank you for the coffee though.'' Jo told me. I nodded my head, and I told her that it was fine with me. However, I felt horrible inside because I've heard ''I am really in love with Bill, We are happy together.'' As much as I knew she'd probably say that, I knew that meant that there would never be a chance for us to be together, because Now I know that she did not feel the same way back...

I had no clue what I would do next... But I knew that I would be determined to get First place and beat Bill at something once, Even if it wasn't for Jo's attention. I still loved science and I'll win the next Award ceremony. I'll beat Bill at something for once. I was a little bit happy that Jo was impressed by the data that I had processed, still that was not enough to win her over, but After what she said to me, I've moved on from trying to win her over, Now my Mission was to Win over science...


	7. New Recruits

**A/N: Finally this chapter can go back to normal. It's back to Jo's POV for this chapter. ~ Rachel-Lioness (BaltoJenna4ever)**

**(Jo's POV)**

I got up from sitting down, and I felt weird by what Jonas just did, but I got over it within 5 minutes, when I saw Bill walk in the Doors. I smiled at him and gave him a Hug and Kiss. ''Hey Bill! Ready to have an awesome day of weather?'' I asked him. '' You bet I am!'' He replied. I went to Look at the Doppler radar to see if the National Weather service Predicted any Tornadoes for Oklahoma, While I was doing that I saw Bill walk over to Jonas. ''Hey Jonas.'' I heard Bill say, and he Gave him a Pat on the Shoulder. ''Howdy Bill.'' I heard him say back. It's great to see My friends get along, But little did I know what would be happening. Not long after that, My other friends walked through the doors, and I saw Beltzer next to me.

''It looks like Northern Oklahoma has Potential for tornadoes.'' I heard Beltzer say. I looked up at him. '' Yeah you are right. Beltzer, Round everyone up! We are going chasing.'' I commanded. ''You got it boss.'' I heard him say. Everyone was rounded up, and we headed towards our Vehicles. I sat with Bill in My truck and I got to lead everyone out. Once I got on the Highway I radioed Rabbit asking what direction we are headed. ''Rabbit, Where should we be going?'' Rabbit looked down at his maps, ''We should head Northeast on 80.'' Rabbit replied. ''Ok... Joey, what do we got far as severe weather?'' I asked Joey. ''We got a pronounced hook echo, and it looks very Promising. '' He told me. ''Ok, guys! Let's get this thing!'' I told everyone.

I looked over at Bill and smiled. ''Is this a safe route this time?'' I asked him. He smiled at me. ''Yeah. Everything seems fine this way.'' He replied. ''We got a Touchdown!'' Dusty exclaimed. We got our Equipment out, and I gave everyone jobs to do. We didn't have Dorthy built yet, so we could not test her out. Jessie filmed the tornado along with everyone else, and I set up a Weather balloon to send out towards the tornado to get Readings about it. I also had the Radar by me so I could see what data my weather Balloon got so I could process the data back at the lab. Jonas was the only one on the team that had the Camera job to Take shots of the Tornado. He kinda was standing there, but then he started taking pictures of the Tornado and the Clouds around it. I had no clue what was going on in his mind, but I just payed attention to the Tornado and collecting Data.

The tornado started to turn and head right for us, and Everyone packed up and head to there cars. We had a close call, but we all made it back on the Highway safely and we drove back towards the lab, Miles away from here. The awards would be coming again for this year, and all the Meteorologists in the state of Oklahoma were trying there best to get First place. I kinda already knew that Bill was going to win again. The guy worked very hard on what he did, so He deserves the Reward. We returned to the lab, and when everyone else went in the main room, I was out front with Bill, and we saw two guys, one older and one younger. ''Hey guys. Can we help you guys with something?'' I asked them. ''Yeah. We were all looking for a Team to chase on, but everyone was full. We were wondering if you guys had some room on your team.'' I shook there hands and I Introduced myself. Bill did as well. We told them that they were welcome to join our team. There names were Lawrence and Preacher. I had a couple new recruits... My life would just keep on getting better.

Or so I thought...


End file.
